The present invention relates to a control device for an image recorder.
In a laser printer or like image recorder, it has been customary that upon the occurrence of a failure in the recorder the operation of the recorder is interrupted while, at the same time, the failure is displayed. When different kinds of failures occur at the same time, they are compared in terms of predetermined priority order so that only one of them which has priority over the others is displayed.
So long as the failure displayed is of a kind which may be dealt with by the user, e.g., sheet jam or run-out of toner, the user may correct the failure and then restart the recorder. However, since the other failure which is lower in the degree of priority than the one displayed is not corrected, the same failure is apt to be displayed when the recorder is restarted. Such a situation cannot be settled by the user. Even through the user may call a serviceman for repair, the serviceman may not be incapable of selecting adequate measure because the root failure does not come to the surface.